THE STICKING CHARM
by GinnyLumos1197
Summary: Ginny is frustrated with Hermione. She thinks that Hermione likes Fred but she's avoiding him. Little does she know why. Please do leave a review once you've read it. Follow/Favorite. And if there are any mistakes, feel free to point out!


**Pairing: Fred and Hermione**  
**Year: Fred's 7th and Hermione 5th**  
**Summary: Ginny thinks Hermione likes Fred and even Fred seems disturbed and out of character lately. Either they're in Denial or frustratingly oblivious. This annoys Ginny, A LOT!**

~~~oOo~~~

The weather outside Hogwarts was surprisingly warm today considering it was almost December. Harry was in the Gryffindor Common Room doing Charms homework for the lack of doing anything else. Ron was at the far end of the room discussing tactics with Angelina rest of the team. Hermione and Ginny were in the Library. Hermione was probably reading fervently. She seemed to take OWLS way too seriously considering it was a few months away. Ginny was ditching Quidditch discussion because Angelina was acting like a 'Crazy obsessed Oliver in female form'. He smiled at the thought. Angelina flipped when she found out that her star-seeker was banned from Quidditch but didn't blame him for everyone knew it was Umbridge's fault. After Ginny volunteered for the Seeker position (which she deeply regrets now) she's been Brutal to the point where the players almost think Oliver was better. ALMOST.

The Portrait hole banged open startling Harry from his thoughts. Ginny-for the lack of a better word-Marched in and towards Harry when she spotted him at the corner. She was Flushed and breathing deeply.  
'_Endearingly so_', thought Harry.

"ARGH! I'm sick of it! I can't take it anymore. She's so.. so..-why is she like that Harry?" Said Ginny

"Are you talking about Umbridge. Well she's a right bitch. What's she done now? Educational No. 394" Asked Harry sarcastically but also wearily fearing she might reply in the affirmative

"_What?_ No! Not Umbitch" Harry snorted "Hermione!" Replied Ginny

"Hermione? Why? What happened? Don't tell me you had a fight! I'm tired of sitting on the fence unable to pick sides" Said Harry

"No. Not a fight. But if she remains so frustratingly oblivious, I might have to yell a bit!" Said Ginny fervently

Harry Blinked not understanding. '_Girl thing I suppose'_ He thought.

"Oblivious? Since when has Hermione Granger been Oblivious to anything?" Asked Harry

Ginny sat down beside Harry with a sigh and let out a breath in a 'whoosh'..

"I meant Hermione '_oblivious when it comes to boys_' Granger, not Hermione '_Brightest witch of her Age_' Granger." Said Ginny in a weary tone.

Harry's lips quirked at this statement.

"Alright" Harry said "So it's about _boys!_" He mused "well she can be a bit oblivious when it comes to that."

Ginny snorted inelegantly at these words earning raised eyebrows from Harry.

"A bit, Harry? Remember Ron and Krum? Tell me Harry. You're her Best Friend. Can you tell me how she's been for the past 2 weeks?" Asked Ginny coolly

Harry frowned at this. He did think that she was increasingly nervous and a bit disorientated in the past few days. He dismissed them thinking she was nervous for the exams and stressed from studying like her life depended on it. Not that he thought about it, he thought she was far to occupied to be only studying. She spent half of her time in the Library or Grounds and the rest in Classes or her Dormitory. It was like she was avoiding the Common Room and the People in it. He looked around curiously and then he turned towards Ginny who gave him a Smug look and said "Caught on haven't ya?"

"Yeah! Wow! Never thought she was avoiding us" He said

"Not us. One person in particular" She turned towards the far end of the common room near the last Fireplace where the Twins were seated with the Quidditch team. Angelina was explaining something very seriously and everyone were listening to her with alarmed and scared faces. All except one Red-headed Prankster who was frowning slightly and seemed to be not listening to the Captain. Harry's expression turned one to that of Surprise and disbelief.

"Fred?!" asked Harry "No really. Fred Weasley?"

"Not bad, Potter. But yes it IS him. What's so disbelieving innit' eh?" Ginny said narrowing her eyes

"Nothing!", Said Harry quickly. Everyone knew not to mess with the famous temper of Ginny. "But I thought he was dating Angelina?"

"No it was just for the Yule ball. George likes her though I guess.." Said Ginny

"Oh." Said harry in a Deadpan tone.

*BANG*

For the Second time that Evening, the portrait hole banged open and Hermione climbed in, her face like Thunder and her hair flying almost everywhere. She seemed to be muttering something under her breath very fastly. Heads turned to look at her and quickly looked back. Everyone knew not to mess with the fifth-year Prefect. She could rival Ginny when her temper got the Better of her. She turned to see us and her eyes narrowed Dangerously. Ginny sunk low in the couch and was almost hiding behind Harry.

"What did you do?" Harry asked in a low tone

"I might've binded her to the Bloody Baron's Statue near Snape's Office." Said Ginny almost whimpering

Harry looked at her in utter disbelief and looked back at Hermione who was Fast approaching them.

"YOU!" Said Hermione in a loud voice

"Me." Replied Ginny in a meek voice

"Ginerva Molly Weasley" Ginny winced at her Full name "What were you THINKING? _Were_ you even thinking? Tying me outside Snape's Room?" She said it as though she sat on a Pine cone and couldn't get up.

"well I'm pretty sure Professor Snape must've released you when he came out for his class for the fourth years. I don't think he hates you so much as to leave you there you know." Said Ginny in a Hopeful tone

"That would've been alright if hadn't Draco Bleeding Malfoy came out of the office with Him Ginny!" she said in an embarrassed and weary tone

By now the whole Quidditch team came up behind her and stood around her with curious faces. Ginny and I were curious as well.

"Malfoy?" asked Katie

"Did he do anything?" asked Angelina in a concerned tone. After the inquisitorial squad was formed, Hermione, Ron and I were targeted a lot so the House made sure we were well ready for their taunts and attacks.

"Don't worry, Granger. If he did something wrong then we'll make sure he pays in plenty for it" said George with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes

Hermione Blushed. She actually Blushed! Ron, Ginny and I shared a look. This seems to be interesting!

"It's not him.! Well, I mean. it was. –err. It _was_ him!" She stuttered. This was making Harry & Ginny wary. Hermione Granger never stuttered or blushed.

"No shit Hermione" said Alicia frowning. "It's got something to do with him. If it's not his fault, then whose and what happened?"

"It's Snape's Fault! The sticking charm. Ginny! It's YOUR fault actually!" saying so, Hermione glared at Ginny who had a very comical expression on her face."

Ginny spluttered for a moment before saying, "My fault? The sticki- what's the sticking charm got to do with MALFOY? And Snape- what? He didn't do anything wrong? ARE YOU DEFENDING THEM AND BLAMING ME?" She shouted

"SHUT UP! Both of you!" Shouted Harry "Hermione for the love of all that's good in the world, would you PLEASE tell you what happened?" he gave her a confused and tired look.

"Little Miss Ginny here cast that Damn sticking charm on my SHIRT! And when Snape came out of the office, Dr-Malfoy was with them" said Hermione in a very Angry tone and turned to Ginny "What was that for huh? Seriously?"

"well what happened?" asked Ron giving a skeptical look.

"I told them that I was pranked and binded to the statue. Malfoy was smirking at me like he knows I won't be released. But Snape seemed to be in a good mood and I said that I need to go to Professor McGonagall. Snape tried to end reverse the charm but it wouldn't budge. I didn't realize my shirt was the one which was binded to and that I forgot that it's YOU who cast it. You did something wrong Ginerva and combined a Sticking Charm and a Binding spell! Really Ginny?! Well I realized it a bit late and Malfoy gave a go and well it… came free!"

"wow! Well that's.. Generous of him!" Said Ron in a 'oh-I-don't-know' sort of tone. But Hermione was still Blushing.

"There's still more to it isn't there?" Asked Ginny is a suspicious tone. Hermione Blushed more and swallowed hard.

"That stupid Binding Spell didn't come off quite rightly you see.. So well- I mean-well theshirtcameoff" Said Hermione, her Voice an octave higher!

"WHAT?" Shouted a Dozen voices.

"The SHIRT came off?" Ginny and Ron asked together in Blatant Disbelief.

"Yes. It wouldn't Budge. It was _stuck _to the _stupid statue._" Hermione said in a whisper. "Oh my god you gave him a show!" Said Ginny her mouth hanging open. Hermione glared at her viciously, shutting her up!

"But you have you shirt" Said George, his face in a Grimace. Fred was gaping at Hermione, his jaw hanging open.

"This is Malfoy's shirt" Said Hermione reluctantly.

"WHAT?!" this time it was Fred who shouted. "He gave you his _Shirt_? Who does he think he is?" He asked furiously.

"well what do you expect Frederick? For me to walk shirtless all the way from the dungeons to the Tower?" Asked Hermione in an Annoyed tone.

"well All of this wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed in the Common Room." Said Fred

"I was in the Library" Fred snorted "with your SISTER might I add"

"why can't you just borrow the books and bring them here huh?" He asked

"_You don't own me_, Fred Weasley." Fred's eyes narrowed "Don't tell me what to do!" Said Hermione in a very Angry tone.

"Fred shut up!" said George "No wait George" said Ginny "It's time I knew what it is that's been going on between them. How long has this been going on anyway?"

"well Granger, you see it's not me who's wearing _DRACO_'s Shirt and prancing around in it all over the school you see" Said Fred, his face Flushed and angry

"Prancing? What? You want me going around the place without a SHIRT? Would you rather it be Snape's Robe?" Everyone's eyes bugged out. Fred's face contorted.

"I'd say no!" said Hermione looking a little pale herself.

"Why do you care anyway? Seeing as you're leaving and everything? Huh?" she asked, he voice a bit unsteady.

"Leaving?" asked Ron. Everyone ignored him.

"well I don't know about you _Hermione, _but I generally do care about my Girl Friend."

Everyone gaped at him. Except George who look amused and shook his head at both of them.

"I thought you don't care anymore! Or isn't that what you said?" Asked Hermione is a quiet tone, evident that she was Angry but not much.

"Well I was wrong wasn't I?" He said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean any of that. I was just Angry. I swear. I really wanted to talk to you but you kept avoiding me, that I eventually left you alone. Thought maybe I could get it resolved when you come to The Borrow during the Summer" He looked so sad and sheepish that I couldn't help but glance at Hermione, raising my eyebrows. She was smiling a bit but frowned and asked him,  
"You're still leaving though."

"I have to" he said "Our shop's ready." Ginny's eyes widened and bulged "And I can't stand Hogwarts with that Umbitch anymore"  
"But I'm not leaving really though am I?" He said "I'll still see you and I'm really sorry.. Forgive me?"

She smiled at him and stood on her toes to kiss him lightly and hugged him. Fred ginned widely and hugged her back, tightly! George have him a Thumbs up while Ginny beamed at them.  
Ron said "Finally!" which surprised everyone more. He said "What? I could cut the tension with a knife.! Really!" Ginny and Harry Laughed at it.

"Now" said Fred still not relinquishing his hold on her "I think we need to make a trip to the Dungeon and return something."  
"I don't think this suits you as well as a Maroon-colored Jumper I know of. You know? The one with the letter 'F'. In fact this doesn't suit you at all!"

"I don't know? I think he has a good taste in colognes. It smells nice"

"What?" Shouted Fred while the others laughed.

~~~oOo~~~

**A/N: I know Draco was a bit OOC (out of character), but I like him that way. So yes.! Now that you have read it, Please leave a Review. Constructive criticism is always helpful and means encouragement which in turn means, more Stories! ;) Thanks for reading.**  
**_-Ginny_**


End file.
